say goodbye
by tagiru akashi
Summary: melepaskan seseorang yang kau cintai tidaklah mudah mungkin ada halangan dalam prosesnya, namun, tidak semua yang terjadi itu buruk, kan? WARNING: slight rated M /author bingung mau kasih rate apa


**_warning: yaoi! typo, gaje, OOC, slight rated-m /uhuk_**

 ** _disclaimer: digimon bukan punya saya!_**

* * *

 **tagiru's P.O.V**

 _sakit_

Adalah satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan situasiku saat ini.  
sakit saat melihat seseorang yang kau cintai tidak mencintaimu kembali

parahnya...

rasa sakit itu keluar di saat yang penting  
kalau dia seseorang yang kau cintai, bukankah sebaiknya kau ikut berbahagia kepadanya?  
tapi kenapa hatiku tidak berkata demikian?  
kenapa mataku ini rasanya panas?

saat melihatnya memegang tangan kekasihnya-

ralat

saat dia memegang tangan _calon istrinya_ kenapa mataku terasa panas?  
bukankah seharusnya aku bersorak seperti saat aku masih SMP?  
bukankah seharusnya aku mengejeknya dengan mukaku yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu?

namun semua sudah terlambat.  
air mata ini sia - sia.

"apa kau, yuu amano bersedia menerima suzaki airu, sebagai istrimu, dalam suka dan duka?"  
"ya, aku bersedia" ucapmu dengan senyum yang lebar

"apa kau, suzaki airu, bersedia menerima yuu amano sebagai suaminu, dalam suka dan duka?"  
kekasihmu yang cantik itu tersenyum ke arahmu  
"ya, aku bersedia"

aku merasa tidak dapat membendung air mata ini lagi.  
maka itu kuputuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

aku tidak tahan melihatmu mencium istrimu untuk pertama kalinya  
karena first kiss-mu, sudah kau berikan padaku  
kau mungkin memang tidak menyadarinya, namun aku dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas

* * *

 _"aaaah! akhirnya kita lulus!" aku mengacungkan segelas soda. sebenarnya, temanku yang lain mengadakan acara minum minuman keras, sebagai perayaan kelulusan kuliah kita  
_

 _"tagiru, kau tidak mencoba minum bir?" tanya yuu yang membawakanku segelas bir_

 _"tidak, walau aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk minum bir, aku tidak berniat mencobanya" ucapku sambil terkekeh kecil_

 _"payah" ujar yuu sambil meminum birnya_

 _pesta tersebut berlangsung dengan meriah. sampai pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pulang  
_

 _"hei, yuu! apa kau ingin pulang-" kata - kataku terhenti saat melihat yuu dengan muka memerah dan badan yang lemas_

 _'ah, dia pasti mabuk...' pikirku_

 _"hey, yuu... mari kuantar pulang?" tawarku  
"tagiru?" ucapnya pelan  
"hei, ayolah. mari kita pulang. aku akan mengantarmu. kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan tertabrak mobil di tengah jalan" ejekku  
yuu mengangguk setuju_

 _sesampainya di rumahnya yang kosong, aku segera meletakannya ke kasurnya yang mewah tersebut  
niat hati sih, ingin menaruhnya di sofa saja, tapi kasihan kalau dia sakit  
maka itu kuletakkan tubuhnya yang lemas itu di kasurnya, dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang tersedia.  
_

 _"tagiru..?"  
eh? jaketku ditahan olehnya?  
"hm?" aku berbalik untuk mengecek keadaannya  
"jangan pergi.." ucapnya pelan_

 _ah, kenapa tingkahnya seperti anak kecil begini? apa ini efek samping dari mabuk?  
_

 _"baik, aku akan tinggal di sini sebentar saja" aku menghela nafas. toh, sepulang ini juga aku akan langsung tidur. apa salahnya menemani dia satu jam lagi?  
siapa tahu dia butuh ember untuk muntah, atau butuh makanan? minuman? aku akan menyed-_

 _pikiranku buyar sampai di situ_

 _setelah menyadari bahwa bibir lembut yuu menempel pada bibirku_

 _aku cepat - cepat melepaskan ciuman tersebut  
"h-hey, yuu! apa - apaan itu tadi?!" ucapku agak membentak  
_

 _hey, ayolah! siapa yang tidak marah kalau first kissnya direbut dengan sesama jenis tanpa ijin?_

 _"tagiru.. kemari..." ucapnya dengan muka yang-  
-aku tdak dapat jelaskan  
namun cukup untuk membuat instingku sebagai laki - laki bekerja_

 _apa ini artinya... aku ini bisexual?  
ayah, ibu maafkan anakmu yang tidak dapat menghasilkan keturunan nantinya..._

 _"tagiru!" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku.  
dengan sigap, dia memelukku, dan mulai menciumi leherku_

 _...hormon sialan..._

 _namun setelahnya, aku tidak mengingat apapun_

 _tapi yang jelas, aku terbangun dengan telanjang  
bajuku bertebaran di sekitar lantai  
dan bokongku terasa sakit_

 _...sialan anak ini..._

 _dan pada pagi itu juga  
aku menyadari perasaanku pada yuu_

* * *

namun nampaknya, yuu bukanlah laki - laki yang tertarik kepada sesama jenisnya

... dan ini membuatku jijik pada diriku sendiri..  
bisakah aku lahir kembali sebagai anak normal nantinya..?

hei.  
kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti?

lucu...

bukankah seharusnya aku ini anak ceria yang menjengkelkan bagi yuu?  
apa sikapku sudah berubah?

 _KRIEEK!_

aku berbalik.  
yuu terlihat bingung

oh, tidak...

"tagiru...? kau baik - baik saja...?" ucapnya khawatir  
"iya lah! kau pikir aku kenapa?" ucapku agak kesal  
"wajahmu basah... dengan air mata...?" ucapnya pelan

ah sial

aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku menangis

"ah, ini? aku teringat masa lalu kita, di mana kita sering bertengkar satu sama lain... tapi sekarang, kau sudah memiliki seorang istri yang cantik! kita tidak bisa bercanda ria seperti dulu, dong?" ucapku bohong

aku tidak mau menghancurkan keluarga barunya

kan...?

yuu terkekeh  
"tentu saja bisa! namun, itu mungkin akan jarang. dewasalah, tagiru!" ejeknya  
akupun terkekeh  
"sudah, temui istrimu sana! bukankah hari ini seharusnya kau habiskan bersama istrimu?" aku mendorong punggungnya

 _terlambat_

kata - kata tersebut sangat menyakitkan, bukan?

"iya, iya! baiklah! temui aku di meja makan, oke? ada okonomiyaki special untukmu lho!" godanya  
"iya, iya! ditunggu foto pernikahannya ya!" ucapku usil

muka yuu memerah

"ehem" aku berpura - pura batuk untuk menjahilinya  
"aaah! pokoknya jangan telat, ya!" ucapnya sambil berjalan pergi

apa aku sukses bertingkah seperti tagiru yang dulu?

"tagiru?" ucap suara yang kukenal

oh, tuhan... tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan waktu untukku sendiri?  
setidaknya untuk menangis? agar aku tidak menangis di tengah makan bersamanya?

"tagiru..?" ucapnya lagi  
"ada apa, taiki?" ucapku lesu  
"kudengar dari yuu kau menangis...?" tanyanya

heh, aku penasaran apa yang ada di pikirannya  
kenapa dia tiba - tiba peduli?  
aku selalu berpikir, bukankah seharusnya dia membenciku? karena aku sering menirunya dan bersikap menyebalkan?

"ya..." ucapku jujur  
"tenang! kalau yuu tidak dapat bercanda ria bersamamu, aku akan menggantikannya!" ucapnya

ahh, motto itu lagi...  
namun, aku tidak butuh dikasihani  
aku butuh orang yang benar - benar menyayangiku

"taiki?"  
"hm?"  
"bisakah kau membantuku?"  
"apapun itu!" ucapnya  
"bisakah... kau keluar...?" ucapku lemas

taiki menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya  
alisnya berkerut

"kau berbohong kepada yuu... kan?" tanyanya curiga

eh..?  
bagaimana dia bisa tahu?  
malang juga nasibku hari ini ya?

"tidak..." ucapku  
"tagiru.., cobalah-"  
"AKU BILANG TIDAK, YA TIDAK!" ucapku mulai frustasi

tentu saja  
apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau dia mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai laki - laki lagi?  
jijik? sudah pasti  
maka itu, dia tidak perlu memaksaku untuk mengaku,

kan...?

"tagiru..."  
"KELUAR, TAIKI!" ucapku mengamuk

kehilangan yuu cukup membuatku frustasi  
aku tidak mau kehilangan dia juga

"tagiru!" taiki menaikkan suaranya

tangannya yang kuat menahan bahuku

air mata bodoh  
berhentilah keluar...

"uhh..." aku menangis sejadi - jadinya di dada taiki  
"aku tahu... melepas yuu itu... susah, kan?" tanyanya.

aku tidak menjawab

"sama sepertiku saat melepas akari.." ucapnya

beginikah yang dirasakan taiki saat melihat akari menikah dengan zenjirou?  
 _unexpected,_ memang..  
namun nampaknya akari lebih memilih zenjirou

"taiki..." ucapku pelan

dia menatapku

"maaf aku sudah membentakmu..., dan kupikir... aku akan melepas yuu.." ucapku lemah  
"syukurlah!" dia terkekeh

syukurlah?  
kenapa dia senang dengan keputusanku?

"taiki..?"  
"begini.." ucapnya pelan

aku menatapnya penasaran

"kupikir, aku akan kehilangan seluruh harapanku.."

harapan?  
harapan bahwa dia akan jadi makhluk jomblo sendirian?

"yah, kalau yuu tidak menikah dengan airu... mungkin aku akan patah hati untuk kedua kalinya..." ucapnya sambil menggaruk pipinya

eh?  
ehh?  
eh? eh?

"tagiru, aku menyukaimu..." ucapnya sambil menunduk

aku tersenyum lebar

aneh, memang  
tapi perasaanku terhadap yuu hilang seketika saat taiki menyatakan itu kepadaku

"taiki!" ucapku sambil memeluknya  
taiki memelukku balik

dengan begini, apa akan ada akhir yang bahagia untuk kita?

"ayo, kita makan dulu" ucapnya sambil menggandengku  
aku pun mengangguk

* * *

foto pernikahan yuu sangatlah indah

yuu mengenakan tuxedo putih yang terlihat cocok untuknya  
dan airu mengenakan gaun putih yang indah

kutaruh foto tersebut di sebelah foto yang penting bagiku

yaitu, foto pernikahanku dengan taiki

* * *

 _ **A/N: author bingung mau kasih rating apa ._.\  
**_

 _ **niat hati sih, pengen bikin tagiru x yuu, tapi malah fail Orz**_

 _ **yah. pairing taiki x tagiru juga lucu**_

 _ **...kan?**_


End file.
